Doctor
by 94Twilighter
Summary: Edward and Bella work into the same hospital. She's a nurse and he's a doctor: they meet only for occasional sex. But what when this become something more for Bella? A small fic, three chapters
1. Chapter 1

"At twelve o'clock, nurses room"

So said the note that, since more than half an hour, I held tight into my hand.

I knew I was supposed to throw it into the garbage pail, follow my path toward the hospital's exit and go eating something into the bar next; otherwise I knew I'd never do it.

Every time that I looked down to that writing smart, fluid, dignified... I could see his big hands taking a pen and tracing the few words, and a strength too powerful for me to fight, which led me toward the place he suggested.

My legs moved alone, leading me to him: eternal damnation and source of pain.

In a few time I arrived in front of the nurses room, the aisle was empty and the silence reigned supreme; the lunchbreak was definitively the best moment of the day.

My look went inevitably on my hand, leaned on the door handle, I took a deep breath and, giving another look to the aisle, I went in.

He was there, turned, intent in taking off his gown.

Hearing me coming in, he turned, and when my eyes met his, my heart lost a beat: emerald and chocolate melted together, his look shifted on my body in a slow caress, then it moved on my face again.

"Hi" he whispered, running a hand through his bronze hairs.

His lips tautened in a smile, while he came closer to me slowly; I felt my heart beating madly into my breast.

"Hi Edward" Our eyes were chained, tied to something indissoluble. Embarrassed, I glanced down.

When he arrived before me, I felt his fingers lifting my chin forcing me to look back at him; his lips touched mine softly, carrying me into a whirl of lust and passion.

His tongue caressed my lower lip, my hands was into his hairs: soft, disarranged... it was impossible to do without them.

Decisively his tongue asked to come into my mouth, suddenly I separated from him.

I couldn't allow all this to go on, it was too much for me... He was becoming too much for me.

"No!" I claimed, going far from his body.

He looked at me, with interrogative expression: "No what, Bella?"

"I want to end up with this story, I... I can't stand this situation anymore Edward"

I saw him frowning, he grinned in amusement, then he came closer to me; he furiously took my lips back.

"Mmm... I stopped believing it when you told it the third time, my little Bella."

What a bastard! He knew I was unable to resist him, he knew it and he took advantage of it since a lot of time by now.

I felt his hands reaching my bottom and lifting me from the ground, he pushed me against the staff's lockers and my back touched the cold metal of them; I shivered while his tongue caressed my right earlobe.

I didn't want him to go on, but at the same time I claimed for him to have me there, with no hesitation.

"Doctor Cullen is required in oncology"

Irritated, he punched the wall, he went far from me ad reached the mirror, in order to become presentable; he wore the gown and he quickly left the room.

I felt tears pressing at the corners of my eyes and, by now alone, I didn't restrain myself, I let them fall on my cheeks, shaken by strong sobs.

Here's what hurt the most: indifference.

After sex, there was nothing else, he stood up, he got dressed and without a word he left me there alone, alone and humiliated; and I, just like a fool, kept on obey to his recall, that continuous humiliation wasn't still enough for me.

That evening, once I was back into my home I listened to the messages on the answerphone: my mother prayed me to call her back as soon as possible, she had to say me something urgent.

Snorting, I took the cordless and dialed her number, she answered at the second ring, like she were really impatient to tell me her new.

"Bella?" Her enthusiastic voice shook me from my trance.

"Hi mom... I just listened to your message... tell me" I tried to sound happy to talk to her, but that day it wasn't supposed to make me feel better.

"Oh right! Honey, your father got a promotion and on Friday night his boss invited them for a dinner, you're obviously included in the invitation! You dad would be happy if you'll be with us... are you going to come?" I sighed, knowing that I couldn't refuse.

"Of course mom, I can't miss it. Make my congratulations to dad!"

"Of course my darling, a hug" she hung up, and I fell on the couch snorting.

A business dinner wasn't the best way to spend Friday night, I thought zapping through channels.

There wasn't something interesting on television, I couldn't do a thing but feeling sorry for myself... and there was where I wanted to arrive.

Before I could do something rash, like taking out from the fridge a maxi ice cream package, I called Angela and convinced her to go out with me.

It was Saturday night, we were in New York, I could stay there and torment myself for an idiot; was it just sex to him? Good.

At nine o'clock p.m. Angie fetched me with her old Ford, I went down the stairs quickly and reached for her on the passenger seat.

"Wow Bella! Do you want to impress, uh?" she chortled, looking at my clothes for the evening.

I wanted to be at the top, that's why I chase to wear a dress which covered hardly the half of my thigh, with high heels; I would have fun, and he was not supposed to be in my thoughts anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The music loud, the sharp smell of alchohol, billions of bodies which moves in rhythm of a new hit...

Angie and I were inevitably ended up in a corner, alone, souring a Martini with a staring look.

I thought it was the twenty-fifth time that a guy imposing, and enough drunk too, sat next to us.

"Hey cutes! Who wants to dance?" Angie refused and turned away, I was doing the same when a sudden thought hit me: that night I was supposed to have fun, to leave every worry and act, for once in my life, such an irresponsible... and I was going to do it.

"Me!" I claimed, standing up from the couch I was sitting on with Angela, she looked at me confused and I mimed to her a "come back soon" before I went on the centre of the dance floor with that huge guy.

"What's your name?" I asked him, starting moving in rhythm of the music, meanwhile he seemed to be more drunk than before.

"Jacob!" he answered enthusiast, then he laughed without an apparent reason and, unexpectedly, a laugh came out from my mouth too, I was taken from that sense of elation which was flowing inside me; clearly the three Martini I drank with Angela started taking effect.

We danced for an entire hour, staggering from a side too another one of the dance floor; I didn't oppose when Jacob caressed my hip, nestling me.

"Do you want something to drink?" he whispered persuasive in my ear, I nodded, while an hysterical tee-hee came out from my mouth.

I saw him going toward the bar and taking two glasses of vodka; I noticed his hands putting something into one of them, but I didn't care of it, I was too much elated at the moment.

"Here you are!" he reached me giving me the drink, with no hesitation I drank it and I felt the alcohol going down and burning my throat: a sense of bliss took possession of my body and I started dancing again, tossing about like an obsessed and yelling every time I felt the contact with the floor.

I was having fun and finally I felt good, good like I hadn't benne since a lot of time...

Then something changed.

The room started whirling and people who was around me turned into a billions hands which came dangerously close to me.

They touched me, they held me tight... I was paralyzed for the horror; I felt they were dragging me and suddenly I turned, coming face to face with an unfocused figure, I could just see his eyes, two emeralds embedded in a face without features.

"Nobody is going to want you ever again. Now you're here and nobody's going to save you"

I was surrounded by guys that I didn't know, confused words got lost in the air and then, the darkness.

"Heart attack, use of hallucinatory... we don't know whether and when she'll wake up... come back to me!"

Familiar voices grazed my ears, they came into me, they confused me, grating on my terrified soul.

The place I was in aided in making grow the fear that, solid, made space into my conscience.

I was laid on an iron cot, there was no blanket to separate my skin from the metal's cold, I was inside an hospital room, lightened by a silver glare coming from the door at the bottom of the hall.

Frightened, I woke up going closer to it, I tried to open it in vain; it was locked.

I turned, trying to look for a way of escape, but what I saw paralyzed me.

The hospital room wasn't there anymore, instead of it the nurse room of Seattle Hospital, the place I worked in since a year as nurse.

In front of me I saw Edward and... me, kissing passionately...

His hands ran frenetically my body, he torn away my clothes and, totally submissive at his will, I supported his movements.

What did I become? I let myself been used from him such a bitch, and he didn't care at all about me.

The tears streamed down my face and a wave of memories hit me...

"Welcome to Seattle Hospital, I'm doctor Edward Cullen. From now on you'll work into my department, do you have any question?" I shook the head, unable to talk, totally ravished from that intense look.

"Good, so follow me, I'll show you the operating room" and he smiled, his face widened in a beautiful smile, which could enchant everybody.

He lead me to a room weakly lightened, full of hospital machineries placed around a stretcher which seemed quite uncomfortable.

Edward came closer to some of them and showed to me their use.

"This is use to measure the patient's pressure... with this we supervise the heart beating... and then there's..." I didn't hear a word of what he said, bewitched from his movements and his melodious voice.

Decisively he pushed me against the wall, his hands trapped my naked hips and his look, darkened by the excitement, met mine.

"I want you. Now"

I totally lost my mind for those words and I opened wider my legs, so he could better set between them.

He went into me and everything lost his meaning, I cared just about our breathes, his body tied to mine and that something undefined that I felt was growing between us.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" he turned toward me, interrupting the arguing which he was having since some minutes with his colleague.

"Sure. James, wait here, it'll take me just a second" his expression was illegible, no emotions showed through his eyes.

"So what?" his cold voice and the look he gave to me was worse than a thousand daggers thrust into my chest.

And I understood, I finally understood...

It was just sex for him, and there was nothing I could say to make things change.

I turned away, hiding my eyes to him, they were already full of tears.

Was I fated for this?

Was it worth to go on living that hell?

Yes, it was.

Every beating of his heart, every breathe, every gesture was worth of been lived, I would never lose the chance to stay by his side even if this meant to keep on be hurt.

At that moment I opened my eyes.

_"Amor c'ha nulla amato, amar perdona"*_

Thanks to twilighted4eternity and misslaurielou88 for their reviews! I'm sorry I couldn't update this before, but I had to do some exams, so I've been a bit busy xD Thanks even to the users who added the story to their favorites ;) *This is Dante's sentence. It means more or less "Love which loves nothing, love forgives..." 


	3. Chapter 3

The scenery in front of me when I opened my eyes left me incredulous; I woke up slowly from the uncomfortable position I was in, asking how this could be possible.

My sitting room, dimly lightened by the silver light of the moon, was the most far thing from the place which, until that moment, I thought I was in… underwear, socks and various clothes were spread around the room and the radio alarm signed twenty-six past four of the...

Confused I went closer to it trying to decipher the date on it, I couldn't have red it right, it was surely a mistake!

But my thesis didn't find any confirm.

03/04/09

It was impossible! I couldn't imagine everything, it was beyond doubt that I invented all.

Although, the doubt crept into my mind...

Was it possible? Was it really possible that during the sleep my mind travelled until next year? If it would be true it meant that... Edward and all the rest had never existed... and I couldn't accept it!

No, no, a world of no!

Desperate I went closer to the cordless and activated answerphone.

_Bella, honey, it's mum!_

_Daddy had been promoted, isn't it awesome?_

_His boss invited us for a dinner, and you father would like for you to be with us...what do you think about it? Are you going to come? Call me when you can!_

_By the way, I know you start your new work tomorrow! Good luck and beat them down, nurse!_

The only one message was my mother's who, besides, resulted to be already heard; maybe I really dreamt all, probably conditioned by the fact that the following day I was supposed to start working at the hospital.

With a lump in my throat and tears which pushed at the corner of my eyes, I went toward the bedroom.

**What a fool... fall in love for a dream.**

Was my last bitter thought before I fell asleep, restless.

A week later.

"Please, please! Can't you go faster?" I almost squeezed the purse in my strangler grip; I was terribly late, and the taxi I was in was blocked in a huge jam.

"Miss I'm sorry, I can do anything..." I snorted, facing the facts, I would never arrive at eight o'clock to that damned dinner!

I let myself go on the back seat and, as usual, the images of that senseless dream started flowing in front of my eyes.

By now I didn't even try to avoid them, I let myself be oppressed by that terrible sensation of empty which I felt every time his face appeared in my thoughts.

I hoped to see him appear wrapped in his white gown once I went into the Seattle Hospital, but it didn't happen... he didn't exist, and I needed to come to terms with that.

Suddenly my cell phone started ringing, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Bella where are you? We're all waiting for you!" my mother's shrill voice totally reawakened me.

"I'm sorry mum, I'm blocked in a jam!" I told her, sorrowful.

"Oh my God! Let's try to arrive as soon as possible, your father's boss and his family are here since a quarter!" at that time, the taxi started again.

"That's ok mum! I'm coming" I hung up, sighing for relief.

I knew how much my father cared about that dinner, and I didn't mean to ruin his moment of glory.

Charlie Swan worked for a PR agency, he was waiting for that promotion since years!

Finally I arrived in front of the restaurant, I gave a banknote to the taxi driver and I went inside, ignoring his yells, because he wanted to give me the change.

Breathless, I went into the restaurant "La bella Italia", I looked around embarrassed for that luxury.

"Belle, we're here!" I turned toward the voice, and I saw my mother on the opposite of the room, I reached for her quickly, meanwhile I was trying to fix up my hairs.

"Good evening" I said absently to the small crowd sat on at a long rectangular table.

"Oh, here's my daughter Bella!" Charlie introduced me, enthusiast.

I rose my eyes, noticing a man in his fifties, blonde and nice, coming closer to me with his hand held out, I shook it with a small smile.

"Carlisle Cullen"

_Cullen..._

Involuntarily my eyes went down the table, and soon they met the green ones of a guy with bronze hairs sat a few seats far.

My heart seemed to stop for few, vital seconds...

Our looks stayed tied, and all the rest disappeared, nothing cared; not Carlisle, who kept on introductions, nor my convinctions... suddenly fallen such a sandcastle.

He existed, he was there, real, and this was enough to me.

Our looks were unable to separate, it was a unique sensation... that making love with eyes, devoid of physical bound but tied... tied inside the soul: he was undressing me, and I felt he was inside me with such an intensity that it made me desire this to last forever.

His hands weren't caressing my body, his lips weren't taking possession of mine, but his eyes possessed my body.

With that look, I was his.

His, forever.

_And it was easy to think how everything was possible, damned simple let myself go to his caresses that night._

**For the first time in my life he gave to me everything I needed. **

**There are people who says that dreams are better than reality... I don't believe it, do you?**

And so this is come to an end! I'm quite happy you liked the story, I'd like to thank all the users who reviewed it, and the ones who added it to his favorites or else. Thank you so much! See ya 3


End file.
